leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryze/@comment-4922088-20160328195115
Remake Idea: In a way similar to to Rengar, Ryze has a secondary set of moves which only become available when he reaches 5-stacks of his passive. The passive no longer gives a cooldown refund effect, that is now moved to his ult, but still gives the shield when he CONSUMES his secondary ability. There is no timer on him needing to use the passive similar to or risk losing it, but it does have a very short cooldown (5 or 6 seconds, possibly scaling if deemed necessary) to prevent him for being able to perma-snare again like he can now. These spells do have an independent cooldown from his base abilities, and benefit from his cooldown refunding effect. (For those who don't know, 2 means the secondary move that comes up after a few spellcasts Q - Same as live, but has a new incentive to keep you maxing it first. Q2 - Moderate sized projectile which pushes all enemy minions/non-epic monsters hit aside, stopping at the first champion hit and exploding in an AoE on-contact. W - A mild targeted movespeed steal spell similar to a weak Malphite Q, but stacks. Ryze can steal movespeed up to 3 times from a single enemy, or 6 times in total from any number of enemies. Shorter cooldown than live, but still requires cdr for him to stack the buff he gains when out of his ult form. W2 - Similar to live, a targeted snare on a moderate cooldown. E - Same as live E2 - The spell behaves more like his old E, bouncing around between targets and Ryze instead of spreading out then going back. However, the amount of bounces has a very high cap, but deal less damage with each bounce off a target that is not Ryze. The spell now heals Ryze for a % of his mana with every bouce, including bounces off of himself. The big tradeoff here is that it consumes mana with each bounce as well, not the same as the heal, but still possibly a large amount if left to bounce fully. It's a tradeoff for what can be very strong sustain if Ryze manages to stay close or keep his targets grouped together. R - No longer gives Spell Vamp, his cooldown refund effect is now part of the active, and removes the cast time from his new base W. The cooldown refund effect is once again no longer capped at 5 abilities cast and is simply capped at the duration. Movespeed given is also nerfed since his W now also gives him MS. Reasons to use new abilities: Q2- can give fairly strong wave control if you are smart about it, possibly high-damage if the AoE portion hits several targets while the ult is active. (Note that it pushes minions ASIDE, not back. This prevents it from clumping them together for some AoE shenanigans. W - a nice little stacking ability for MS, and with your ult active it becomes a good spell to let you catch up to fleeing enemies since it no longer has a cast animation. E2 - Your heal, but must be used wisely. Ryze can use it for emergency sustain early game if need be on a minon wave, but at the cost of quite a significant amount of his manapool . Late game, the spell makes him very strong at dueling as long as he can stay in range, something he has to think about since he will be wasting his alternate ability on this instead of the snare.